


无处可逃

by Fujikun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun
Summary: 100粉福利，R18慎入，严重OOC预警，囚禁+下药梗，不喜勿入，求轻喷再次声明，与正文无关！与正文无关！





	无处可逃

黑子醒来的时候，入目一片漆黑，他能感觉到自己身上未着寸缕，手腕上似乎也戴着什么东西。  
“叮铃...”他动了动手臂，听到了像是铁链摩擦间弄出的声音。  
啊，他想起来了。  
他被那几个人囚禁起来了。  
被奇迹的世代。  
对于他们来说，他黑子哲也只是一颗用完就随手丢弃的棋子而已不是吗？真可笑，现在他们却又对这颗没有用的棋子紧紧咬着不放。  
黑子没有想到自己最后是被绿间抓回去的。  
明明5个人里对他最温柔最怜惜也最心软的人就是他啊。  
“...比起失去你，我宁愿和那群家伙一起分享你。”绿间坚定地说道，“黑子，人都是自私的。”   
这次出逃失败，以后怕是再也没有机会了。  
他终究还是没办法挣脱名为“奇迹的世代”的枷锁，他何尝不恨？不怨？  
可他太弱了，他也不想再连累更多人了。  
房间的门被人从外面打开了，进来的人打开了灯，光照亮了屋子，让黑子一下子适应不过来。  
黑子不用看都知道进来的人是谁，听这脚步声，进来的是几个人。  
“哲也，醒了？”  
黑子听到这个磁性低沉的嗓音，身体又控制不住地颤抖起来。  
“真太郎，那个准备好了？”  
“...已经放进去了。”  
紫发的高大男人看到跪坐在地上被铁链束缚着的黑子，咽了咽口水，他手中拿着一杯东西，缓缓地走近那个对于他来说很小只的人。  
“黑仔，你看上去很难过...”  
“我给你带了香草奶昔喔，喝了奶昔你就不会难过了。”  
黑子看了眼紫原手中的那杯东西，M记的香草奶昔，他最爱喝的东西，但现在眼前的人将它拿在手里，那种喜欢的感觉荡然无存。  
黑子觉得自己绝对不能喝下它。  
也许是黑子在用仿佛看毒药的眼神看着他手中的奶昔，那充满戒备的眼神激怒了紫原。  
“啊啦...忘了黑仔现在动不了，没关系，我来喂你。”紫原的语调依旧很慵懒，但是声音的温度却降到冰点。  
下一秒，他便强硬地捏着黑子的两颊，将手中的奶昔强行灌进了他的嘴里。  
“呜呜呜...！”  
黑子被这样困住好几天了，几乎没吃东西的他根本没有力气反抗紫原。  
“小紫原，你太粗暴了啦！”  
“小黑子，没事吧...？”  
一直在边上旁观的黄濑凉太忍不住上前拉开了紫原，黑子才能喘口气，被迫咽下奶昔后，他剧烈地咳嗽，身上一大片都是漏出来的奶昔。  
黄濑看到黑子咳得眼睛都带着水气，惨兮兮的模样，身上的白色液体就像淫靡的精液一样，他的呼吸骤然变得粗重。  
黑子很快就意识不清了，那杯奶昔果然有问题，彻底失去意识前，他看到了皮肤黝黑的青峰向他走来，将他打横抱起...  
另一间大房内。  
“喂绿间，哲怎么还没醒？”  
“小绿间的药是不是出问题了啊？”  
“...快了。”  
绿间扶了扶眼镜，翠绿色的眸子里闪过一丝挣扎和愧疚，随后又恢复到了平日里的波澜不惊。  
他与奇迹的其他几人达成协议，由他去将黑子带回来，并把他研制的有强烈催情效果的迷药放入香草奶昔中让他服下。  
黑子估计这辈子都不会原谅他了。  
无所谓了，只要他留在自己身边就好。  
另一边，急性子的青峰已经吻上了黑子的双唇，那柔软的触感让他不禁轻叹一声。  
这是他做梦都想干的事，如今终于一亲芳泽如愿以偿，这让青峰像是上瘾了一般，久久不肯离开他的唇，并开始向身下人的嘴里进攻。  
“可恶...小青峰你怎么可以偷吃！”  
黄濑刚想凑上去，青峰身下的黑子呻吟了一声，慢慢地醒了过来。  
黑子觉得身上燥热无比，仿佛有团火不停地在他体内乱窜，这团火已经将他的意识燃烧殆尽。  
即使是这样，他还是用自己最后的一点力气想将身上的青峰推开。  
“哲...你推不开的。”青峰得意地笑道，“影子与光本就该融为一体的...”  
黄濑在一旁也不甘示弱，嘴上不停地喊着“小黑子”，亲吻着黑子的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨等地方。  
“以前怎么没发现你这么痴汉，黄濑？”  
“当然只对小黑子这样啦～”  
黑子的身体内感觉有蚂蚁像在啃食他一般，瘙痒难耐，还有那种燥热感，让他本能地在床上扭动着，甜腻的呻吟声也不断地从口中泄露。  
“好热...好难受...哈啊...嗯...”  
奇迹的几人看着他们心心念念的那个人全身赤裸地躺在床上像蛇一样扭动着，他们的眼神渐渐变暗......  
......  
“唔嗯...哈啊...那里...咿啊...”  
“小黑子，舒服吗？”  
“嗯...舒服...啊唔...唔唔...”  
现在的情形，是紫原坐在黑子的身后，将黑子的双腿大大地拉开，从他背后吮吻着他的耳垂和白净的脖子，黄濑埋头在黑子白嫩的腿间，将他颜色干净的性器吞入口中，极富技巧性地吞吐吮吸着，青峰半跪在床上，将粗大的性器抵在黑子的脸颊上，逼着他侧过头为他口交。  
赤司和绿间分别在黑子的左右手边，赤司依旧一副衣冠整洁的样子，他只拉下了裤链，将性器释放出来，拉着黑子的手为他手淫，绿间则是不停地逗弄着黑子挺立起来的乳头。  
“别分神啊哲，好好地舔它。”  
“唔唔...”  
青峰性器的尺寸十分可观，黑子没办法全部吞吃进去，而青峰却还在一点点地深入，最后抵在了黑子的喉咙口，这让黑子更加难受了。  
而在几人极富技巧性的挑逗下，黑子终于忍不住高潮了，在黄濑的嘴里颤颤巍巍地射出精液，后者“咕嘟”一声全部吞了下去，嘴角还有些渗出的白浊，俊美的脸看上去色气极了。  
黑子高潮时，带动着嘴巴紧缩了一下，青峰被那一下吸得极为舒爽，他没能忍住，抽出来之后还是有一些残留在黑子的嘴里，更多的精液则是喷发在了黑子的脸上。  
黑子早已不是平日的面无表情，他脸色潮红，眼神迷离，再加上精液的沾染，看上去诱人极了。  
赤司见状，将黑子的手拿开，开始下命令道，  
“凉太，大辉，敦，换姿势。”  
“该吃正餐了。”  
几人暂时放开了黑子，赤司来到了黑子的身后，手握着的他的腿弯处，将他的腿往两边拉开，由黄濑和青峰一人一边固定着，绿间拿了润滑剂，给黑子开拓后穴。  
赤司邪魅地笑着，修长的手没有放过黑子胸前粉嫩嫩的乳头，轻拢慢捻，同时在黑子的脖子和肩上留下一个个充满占有欲的吻痕。  
黑子先前服下了催情性极强的迷药，后穴很容易地就吞下了绿间的两根手指，绿间眼神十分深邃，两根手指在黑子炙热的穴内到处按压开拓，很快，黑子不停地呻吟着，后穴已经能吃下绿间的四根手指了。  
“哲也，好好记住这个感觉...”  
“唔嗯...哈啊啊啊——！”  
赤司毫不留情地将与相貌毫不相符的狰狞肉棒狠狠地插入黑子柔嫩的后穴，彻底贯穿了他，与此同时，绿间俯下身子轻舔着黑子的性器，紫原跪在黑子的小腿边，像在舔美味棒一样，一寸寸地舔过去，黄濑和青峰像刚才的赤司那样，将黑子的左手和右手，分别放在自己蓄势待发的性器上，逼着他撸动着。  
赤司很快就找到了黑子后穴内的敏感点，快速又凶狠地操干着那一点。  
“哈啊...唔嗯...不...嗯啊...那里...”  
“哲也...现在在干你的人是谁？”第一次从赤司嘴里听到粗俗的字眼。  
“唔...唔啊...嗯啊...”  
“说啊！”赤司大喝道，性器深深地顶进黑子的后穴内，龟头瞄准黑子的敏感点狠狠地碾了过去。  
“嗯啊啊啊——！赤司君...呜呜呜...嗯啊...是...赤司君...哈啊...唔唔...”  
黑子被刚才那一下顶弄带上了高潮，喷发在绿间的嘴里，脸上也布满了泪痕。  
“真乖，哲也，给你点奖励。”  
说完，赤司加大力道，更快更猛地耸动着胯部，将黑子往上操弄，粗长的性器不停地在紧缩的后穴内进出，带出噗哧噗哧的水声。  
“嗯啊...唔唔...好烫...”  
赤司在黑子体内射出一股股滚烫的精液，将他的下体弄得泥泞不堪。  
接着赤司之后，黄濑和青峰也按捺不住，先后干进了黑子的后穴，一个比一个凶猛和贪婪，绿间也紧跟其后，紫原就更不用说了，他的性器是几人之中尺寸最可怕的，黑子被他操得半条命都没了，性器也早已经射不出什么东西了，青峰竟然还想来双龙，然而被绿间制止了。  
“你们适可而止吧，真想把他弄坏吗？”  
“唔...”  
“黑仔，超美味，还想要...”紫原的胯间依旧一柱擎天，他嘴里嘟囔着，双臂紧紧地环着黑子，在他的脸上，耳垂上等地方不停地啄吻着。  
“小黑子...你别想再逃了喔。”黄濑好不容易等青峰在黑子体内释放后，才品尝到黑子的滋味，他的性器九浅一深地干着黑子越发敏感的后穴，金黄的眸子里充满着阴暗的占有欲。  
“没错，就是这样，你逃不掉的。”  
你逃不掉的。  
逃不掉的。  
黑子就这么被五个人轮番疼爱着，像个破布娃娃一样任由他们摆布，眼神渐渐空洞...  
END  
——————————————  
终于把小破车开完了，精尽人亡。  
其实特别不想用邪魅这个词的，因为特别苏，但是我实在找不到更好的形容词来描写赤队了，就是邪魅的代言人了！  
而且赤队说如果不让他第一个干小黑子我就会见不到明天的太阳了QwQ...( *・ω・)✄╰ひ╯  
奇迹黑的h真的超难写的（突然开始后悔投票里为什么脑袋一热加了这个cp进去），好像崩得挺严重的哈哈哈，大家凑合看看，当娱乐消遣  
正文里的奇迹不会这么作死的，小黑子当然是要被好好宠着的呀


End file.
